<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>向日葵（utgr） by RunningVanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354957">向日葵（utgr）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla'>RunningVanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wrwrd的同人。<br/>ut第一人称视角<br/>涉及对郁病和司汤达综合征的表现还有轻微的性表现</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>向日葵（utgr）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他实在是一位堪称美丽的男子。在乌云几乎要吻到向日葵的午后，他那犹如嵌入了阳光的发丝、青空般的双眸，以及我每一任女友都梦寐以求的、有着“透明感”的肌肤……他的一切使我感到眩晕。<br/>
　　心跳被迫加速的感觉很奇妙，然而极不凑巧的是：我知道这属于某种奇妙的病症而非一见钟情。<br/>
　　于是好心的美丽人儿搭救了身体不适的过路者将他送回了自己的小轿车上歇息，留客雨相当识时务地在此时光临了他们的落足之处，这表面看起来是非常俗套的故事。所以我想只要我不出声，那么谁都不会察觉到我此行是为了自杀而来。<br/>
　　男子——グルッペン，正在翻找我根本不存在的常用药品。其实我只希望他能够理解并且不要对那盒还剩下一半的避孕套做出什么反应，可他说的却是：<br/>
　　“好！来做吧！”<br/>
　　我不知道他纤细的身躯是如何有那样不容抗拒的力量，也不知道他的皮囊下如何会有仿若命名了“日本爱醋党”同样错节了的疯狂。但我们确实如他所言那样做了，在路边、在轿车后座、在盛夏的倾盆大雨之中。我是插入的一方，但不是掌握主导权的一方；因此我意识到了在这种情况下，造爱的对象是男是女根本不重要，也根本没有太大的区别。<br/>
　　由于这辆车的空调一直都有问题，所以在我们需要静下心来的现在，冷气尤为不足。我看着驾驶座垫子的系带，那里有一个不大的霉点，询问他是否是某种吸人精气的妖怪。グルッペン大笑着触碰我的掌心，从他的手腕内侧我感受到情事过后尚未退去的热度。<br/>
　　“那么你是男娼咯？”我将被他压着的那支胳膊抽出来，试图从他的衣服上看出端倪。<br/>
　　“真失礼啊！跟男人这可要算我的第一次！”<br/>
　　你还挺有素质的，可以考虑去当个“女王”玩玩。不过这比起劝人失足不如说是祸害业界，所以我决定不要把这句话告诉他，也不要打断他。<br/>
　　“你看起来像快要死的蝉似的，所以我就想着帮你一把。仅此而已呀。”与那端丽的笑容不符、甚至让人感到恶寒的发言……他果真可能是什么女郎蜘蛛吧？<br/>
　　“那还真是多谢您的好意了……不过教祖大人啊，神智清醒的正常人是不会相信能靠交媾续命的。”<br/>
　　唉，你回去以后该好好补习常识。对于他貌似心怀不满的叹息，我无能为力，就连我喉部的肌肉此刻都在相互争斗。グルッペン充满慈爱地拭去覆盖着我的泪水，让我得以见到所有的向日葵都朝向我——朝向他的后背。雨势渐弱，我的幻听却愈发严重。<br/>
　　他告诉我必须忍受这种近似溺毙的感觉直到光霁，尔后我终将获救。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>